Truth Or Dare
by IAmTheGoldfish
Summary: Eliza and friends are in the Phantomhive manor playing truth or dare spin the bottle, When Eliza makes the fatal mistake of crossing Ciel in the game. Eliza regrets everything when the bottle points to her and she has to spend ten minutes with her demon crush Sebastian in a closet. everything goes downhill from there.
1. Chapter 1: In the closet

_Character log:_

_Eliza Foxworthy- made up character_

_Zera Blackwell - made up character_

_Lazaria Foxworthy- made up character_

_Ciel Phantomhive- Property of Black Butler_

_Sebastian Michaelis- Property of Black Butler_

Truth or Dare

The bottle lands on Eliza.

"Truth or dare." Lazaria asked as Eliza looked around.

"Dare I guess?" Eliza shrugged. Lazaria smirked.

"Sebastian we are going to need that cat outfit of yours" Eliza looked at her sister with wide eyes full of shock. Sebastian exited the room silently.

"Spin the bottle Eliza!" Baset said excitedly. Eliza spun the bottle. It slowed to a stop to point at Ciel.

"I don't know… dare." He said clearly not caring at all for this game. Eliza pretended to think hard.

"Oh Ciel," she says giggling, "remember that one dress?" she burst out laughing, as did everyone else.

"WHAT? -No way!" he said getting red from anger as well as embarrassment.

"Come on now Ciel, it's the rules of the game" Zera said with a twisted grin.

"Argh! Damn it…" he looked off to the side pouting. Sebastian returned to the room again with a black cat outfit for Eliza.

"Here miss Eliza" He said holding it out for her. Eliza took it, her hands brushed against his gloved fingers. Eliza quickly looks away, her cheeks turning bright pink.

"Sebastian… go get the dress" Ciel said rolling his eyes.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed and exited for a second time.

"You'll pay for this…" Ciel mumbled to Eliza.

"Eliza dear?" Lazaria sings. "The outfit." she smirks. Eliza sighed and put on the cat ears. Ciel spun the bottle with anger. The bottle spun and spun until it slowed to a halt, pointing right back to Eliza.

"Well, well, well." Ciel smirked with an evil glare.

"Oh no…" Eliza said trying to attach the tail.

"Truth. Or. dare." He said ready for revenge.

"I'm screwed anyway, so I guess dare?" Eliza said questioningly.

"I dare you to spend 10 minutes alone with Sebastian in the closet" he chuckles.

"A-Alone? With S-S-Sebastian?" Eliza stuttered. Her cheeks grew from a bright pink to a red. "B-But I—"

"It's the rules of the game." Ciel interrupted mimicking Zera.

"Come now Miss Eliza." A voice whispered into her ear from behind her.

"S-Sebastian!" she exclaimed

"I have to say… you look rather nice as a cat." He smirked. Eliza tensed up as her face grew increasingly red. Everyone else in the room tried desperately not to laugh. Lazaria took Ciel's dress from Sebastian.

"You two have fun now." she smiled. Eliza started shaking.

Sebastian took Eliza's hand sending shivers through her body. He led her to the closet.

"Uhh…" Eliza stammered as he opened the door for her.

"After you Miss Eliza" he bowed. Eliza timidly walked into the closet. Sebastian followed closing the door behind him. Giggles exploded from outside. Eliza stayed quiet. He waited for her to say something but her lips stayed sealed. The closet was fairly small; just enough room for two people, but Eliza was left staring at his chest. She looked away and nervously played with her dress. Sebastian broke the silence.

"Eliza," he says in a flirty way. " If you always make me start things then how are we ever going to get along?" He smirks putting a hand on her cheek lovingly. Eliza stood frozen. Her hands were trembling even more; she clutched them trying to stop the shaking.

"Oh come now miss Eliza, I haven't even done anything…yet." he grinned. He bent down and pulled her head up closer to his with just one glove covered finger, she stood on tiptoe.

"I…" She says avoiding eye contact. Sebastian brought his face closer to Eliza, closer and closer. He paused right in front of her face.

"Why so red?" He said breathing warm air on her. Her face grew increasingly more red. Eliza opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. Sebastian took this opportunity and kissed her. Eliza's eyes widened in surprise, her hands were set to push him away, but they didn't. Eliza relaxed a little bit although she was still tense. She closed her eyes and timidly kissed back. Sebastian smiled at her uncharacteristic courage and decided to test her. He pushed Eliza against the closet wall roughly but gently as well. She hit the wall with a force and let out a yip, it sounded like a kitten calling out. Sebastian froze then pulled his head away. Eliza opened her eyes and looked at his face. He looked at her as if he were searching for something, a face so serious. Eliza was confused and a bit worried.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love cats?" he says breaking into a smile. Eliza blushed suddenly very self-conscious of her cat outfit. Sebastian quickly kissed her more roughly. Eliza put her arms on the wall behind her. To prove herself, Eliza kissed him back, not roughly but just enough to bring a smile to Sebastian's lips as he kissed her. Sebastian left her face and started kissing her neck tenderly. Eliza felt tingles all over her body. Sebastian put a gloved hand on her outer thigh making Eliza tense up again.

"S-Sebastian?" she says her voice dripping with fear. Sebastian kept his hand on her leg and whispered to he ear.

"Don't be afraid kitten." Sebastian traced his fingertips on the outside of her leg making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She didn't try to stop him as he started making his way to her inner thigh. Eliza's legs were trembling. His hands started slipping closer and closer.

"S-Sebastian!" she yipped nervously. He chuckled at her weakness and swiftly moved his hand the rest of the way. She jumped from the suddenness and dug her nails into her hands and bit her lip to keep herself from yelling. He moved his hand around massaging her but never going under her underwear, for which she was grateful. Eliza closed her eyes and trembled.

Suddenly Sebastian froze, he backed away and straightened his suit, the doorknob started to move, someone came to tell them their 10 minutes where up, Eliza fixed her dress and stood up straight, just as someone opened the door Sebastian walked out leaving Eliza alone in the closet. He turned back to her and bowed

"We'll finish this later Miss Eliza." He winked as he left. Lazaria, who was the one who opened the door, looked at Eliza in the closet who was blushing like crazy.

"Wow…" Eliza said sliding to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

_Character Log:_

_Eliza Foxworthy- made up character_

_Lazaria Foxworthy- made up character_

_Zera Blackwell- made up character_

_Frey Riddles- made up character_

_Baset Riddles- made up character_

_Lucinda Mayfield- made up character_

_Saphrion Brackenwell- made up character_

_Theron Menethal- made up character_

_Sebastian Michaelis- Property of Black Butler_

_Ciel Phantomhive- Property of Black Butler_

_(I know there are a lot of made up characters, but this Fan Fiction is based off of a Role-play I have going with my friends. It doesn't have to have all the legitimate characters)_

Chapter Two Overview:

After their game, Eliza and Lazaria remember how all of Ciel's Guests came to the manor.

Chapter Two: Introductions

After that moment in the closet, the Game of truth or dare ended. Ciel was just grateful to get out of the dress at last. Eliza was in her room trying to coax the cat tail to come off the back of her dress.

"Sister?" Lazaria said outside her door knocking softly.

"Come in, maybe you can help me with this" Eliza called. Lazaria walks in her room casually.

"What do you need?" Lazaria asked innocently.

"Oh this tail just won't come off." Eliza laughed showing Lazaria.

"I see," with quick fingers Lazaria pulls it off easily. "There." Lazaria smiles.

"Thanks it's been stuck forever." Eliza grinned. She took the tail and put it next to the cat ears, which she knew she had to give back to Sebastian.

"I didn't realize how many guests Ciel puts up with until we were all were piled into one room." Lazaria smiled. Eliza knew her sister was curious what happened in the closet earlier, but Eliza wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"I don't even remember how half of them got here." Eliza said avoiding the subject of the game.

"Well I know how I got here." She joked

"I know you followed me when I ran away from home." Eliza gave her a fake glare but then sighed.

"If you had known I ran away because I became a demon, would you of still followed me?" Eliza asked frowning and looking away.

"I don't know," Lazaria said with a serious face. "All I know is that since I became a demon too I've felt closer to you" Lazaria smiled.

"Well I was your age when it happened." Eliza ruffled Lazaria's hair. Lazaria made a pouting face.  
"Hey, I'm 16 not five." she said trying to fix her hair own hair.

" I know," Eliza smiles "I just miss you being so young." She smiled pain in her eyes.

"OH! I remember how Frey got here." Lazaria said out of the blue.

"Of course _you _would." Eliza winks. Lazaria Blushed

"He was pretty hurt that day we found him wandering the garden." Lazaria said remembering. "He wasn't hurt for long though." She laughed.

"I guess he only sticks around to be around you nowadays." Eliza smiles.

"Yeah he doesn't need our help anymore… I wonder why Ciel hasn't said anything about it, Frey has been here for months." Lazaria thinks. Eliza laughs at her

"We all see how you look at each other, maybe Ciel does have a heart." Eliza teases. They both start laughing.

"His sister Baset was the one that surprised me." Eliza said

"I would never of thought that the cat in the garden was really Frey's sister" Lazaria said remembering Baset's first real appearance.

"If I had known then maybe I wouldn't of baby talked that cat so much" Eliza laughed, Lazaria joined the laughter.

"What about Zera? I don't think I was there that day." Lazaria said questioningly

"Zera just kind of barged in here." Eliza said after thinking for a second.

"She did? …For a ten year old she sure is confidant." Lazaria smiled

"I thought you would know that," Eliza laughed "You treat her like your own child." Lazaria looked off for a second.

"I guess I do don't I?" Lazaria said smiling. They went into silence for a bit,

"Poor Lucinda, when she came here there wasn't much left of her." Eliza said after a while, changing the subject.

"Yeah, she's been a lot better, in fact I haven't seen her around for a while, do you thing she went home?" Lazaria asked.

"Maybe…" Eliza said trying to think of the last time she saw Lucinda but gave up when Lazaria started talking again.

"Now Saphrion," she paused. "I'm still trying to figure her out." Lazaria said a confused look in her eyes

"Well all I know is that Saphrion's master sent her over to Ciel's manor so that he can get some work done." Eliza informed.

"I guess that makes some sense…But what's with her eyes? If she's a demon then why are her eyes blue?" Lazaria asked tilting her head to the side.

"Nobody knows, not even her." Eliza said spookily. "Theron is another story, he just kind of appeared a couple days ago with Saphrion, and they apparently know each other very well."

"they both have some weird clothing choices though…" Lazaria noticed.

"Well, they are all nice people, I guess that's all that matters in the end" Eliza said insightfully.

"Hey…you're right." Lazaria smiled. "This is why I followed you" She hugged Eliza, who hugged her back.

"So…" Lazaria said breaking away from Eliza

"What happened in you're 10 minutes with Sebastian?" a smile broke out on Lazaria's face. Eliza started blushing and she searched for words.

"Why miss Lazaria, Being nosey isn't a good trait to have in a young maid" Sebastian smirked from the doorway. Eliza jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Sebastian!" Eliza says surprised whipping her head around to see him.

"I'm sorry Sebastian" Lazaria said looking like a little kid who just got scolded. Sebastian smiled and looked at Eliza.

"Miss Eliza?" he says, Eliza looked at his face and blushed.

"Y-Yes?" She stuttered.

"I need to talk to you privately." He said. Sebastian walked out into the hallway.

"Yes…Sebastian." She said worriedly. She scurried out the doorway, waving goodbye to Lazaria as she left.

_A Note from the author:_

_So I kind of wanted to introduce the characters that are going to be mentioned a lot throughout this Fan Fiction. Thus this chapter was made :3 I won't be doing any more like this and I plan on making the next chapter really… special._

_Please comment I love feedback :D_


	3. Chapter 3: The Bathroom Floor

_Character Log:_

_Sebastian Michaelis: Property of Black Butler_

_Ciel Phantomhive: Property of Black Butler_

_Eliza Foxworthy: Made up character_

_Chapter three Overview:_

_Eliza fought a battle against her emotions and lost, she runs from Sebastian only to have him comfort her. Out of nowhere Sebastian gets an idea._

Chapter three:

Eliza quickly caught up to Sebastian. She longed to say something to him, anything, but just the presence of him made her go mute. A slick smile grew on Sebastian's face as he noticed her silence. He walked closer to her and bent down to her ear making her tense up.

"Why so quiet?" he breathed seductively into her ear. She closed her eyes hoping she could muster enough strength to stop quivering. She had no such luck.

"I-I…" she stuttered. She couldn't finish her sentence. Sebastian let out an amused breathe and suddenly pinned her roughly against the wall. He held her arms to either side of her head, holding her wrists. His tall slim body miniaturizing hers as he bent over to bring his face close to hers.

"I what?" he smirked enjoying her embarrassment. Eliza looked away from him and closed her eyes. Her cheeks filled with red.

"I-I'm afraid..." she practically whispers.

"Of what?" he said as if he already knew. Eliza could feel her fear and anger combining and welling up to the surface. Tears started to fill her eyes. Without even realizing it Eliza maneuvered her hands to grab his wrists. She whipped her head to face him and opened her deep red eyes.

"Of you!" She screamed. She pushed him back with all her strength. She managed to fling Sebastian back a couple feet. But it gave Eliza a chance for escape. She didn't know why but she took that opportunity and ran. She knew no matter where she went in the manor Sebastian could find her. But at this point she didn't care, because even if she did leave the manor Sebastian would still find her. As she ran through the many halls of the Phantomhive manor she wondered why he hadn't tried to stop her yet, she knew he could easily outrun her even at this far away. She stopped questioning it and was just grateful for it. She took a sharp right through a door and closed it behind her. Eliza fell to the floor breathing heavily. The room she stumbled into was a bathroom. Like any other room in the Phantomhive manor, everything was decorated richly. Eliza suddenly broke down. Her eyes overflowed with tears and they fell down her face and onto the marbled floor below her. Eliza covered her face with her hands and let the tears fall onto them and fall through her fingers. She tried to stay quiet but her emotions where to great for silence.

Eliza had never meant to push Sebastian away. In fact, she wanted him closer to her, she wanted to run her fingers through his hair and look into his deep red eyes. But something about him made that all impossible. She felt sorry for leaving him in the hallway, although she knew she could never hurt Sebastian. He made her feel so weak, he's the only person who could do that to her. She just couldn't handle it. Eliza shook her head wiping her eyes now. She attempted to stand up to prove to herself she has some sort of strength left. But her body was still trembling and she only managed to move forwards a few feet. Instead of moving back she just sat facing away from the door. A few seconds later she could hear the door open behind her, she knew who it was but she wouldn't let him see her crying. He slowly walked towards her, his steps echoing through the bathroom as he walked closer. He didn't say anything. Neither did Eliza.

Sebastian sat slightly behind Eliza and pulled her into his arms comfortingly. Eliza who had just managed to subdue her tears felt them welling up again. She sat with her back to him. She fought herself, she felt like she needed to run away again. But she only wanted to run so she wouldn't fall deeper into his arms.

She gave up; Eliza quickly turned around and hugged Sebastian tightly. She cried into his jacket. He held her like she was a child who just had a nightmare. Normally Eliza would of refused to be treated like a child, but instead of doing anything about it, she cried, and Sebastian let her. After a minute or two he picked her head from his jacket and looked into her drowning red eyes.

"Now miss Eliza," he said taking a thumb and wiping the tears off her cheek. Eliza couldn't look at Sebastian although he held her face in place. "Why did you run away from me?" He smiled although his words were soft. Eliza felt her stomach tighten up. She pulled her arms back to herself, but didn't move away from him.

"I'm a-afraid." She repeated quietly.

"Now my dear, if you were afraid of me, then you wouldn't of let me near you." his words like silk, he smiled still. "So tell me why you're afraid." Eliza started feeling trapped again. She didn't want to run from Sebastian, she didn't want to feel this way anymore. Her heart rate increased and she shivered in his arms.

"I-I'm a-afraid of…" she started. Eliza paused for a second before hearing herself say, "falling in love with you." Sebastian smiled at these words and held her closer to him. Eliza felt like crying again but she refused herself.

"Miss Eliza?" he purred. He still held her in an embrace.

"Y-Yes?" she asks worriedly.

"You have never had a contract before, correct?" he asked changing the earlier subject.

"Y-Yes…?" she answered questioningly. A slight smile reached his lips.

"You have no knowledge of behaving as if in a contract, correct?" Sebastian's smile obviously showing he had a plan for something. Eliza thought the question could be obviously answered. She replied anyway.

"Yes…?" she said looking up at his face questioningly.

"Maybe I should try to teach you how you must act." His smile widened playfully, Eliza opened her mouth to answer. She was quivering again.

"S-Se-" he puts a gloved finger on her lips silencing her.

"Call me 'My Lord'" he smirked, his eyes glistening.


End file.
